


This is Ridiculous

by MelonBiskitQueen



Series: BatCat [11]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Catwoman (Comics)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-10
Updated: 2018-05-10
Packaged: 2019-05-04 23:53:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14604516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelonBiskitQueen/pseuds/MelonBiskitQueen
Summary: Selina finds herself kidnapped by none other than Killer Moth himself. While she could easily escape the restraints he's put her in, she decides to have some fun instead.





	This is Ridiculous

**Author's Note:**

> Missmamamoo on tumblr said: Selina gets kidnapped by a lame villain and she milks that shit. Bats’ ain’t interested. So the villain keeps trying to get Bats’ attention in the most obnoxious ways as possible.

When Selina woke up to find herself tied to a chair in the middle of an abandoned warehouse she had expected to see either Joker, Bane, hell even, Riddle to be her kidnapper. She was definitely not expecting to see none other than...Killer Moth.

It took all of Selina’s willpower not to laugh. Was this guy serious? He did know that she could easily get of these restraints right? Then again if he did know he probably wouldn’t have kidnapped her.

His back was to her. From where she was it looked like a was sorting out a camera. Selina rolled her eyes. Broadcasting her capture to entirety of Gotham and most definitely demanding some type of ransom? How cliche.

He hadn’t noticed she was awake. She could easily break free from her restraints, but where was the fun in that?

A few minutes passed before he finished sorting the camera out and noticed she was awake. It was showtime.

“Ah! You’re finally awake!”

“You’re not going to hurt me are you?” Selina asked in her best damsel in distress voice.

“That all depends on Batman.” he replied before turning back to the camera. “People of Gotham…”

 

Bruce was in his study going over a couple of cases when Alfred entered the room.

“What is it Alfred?” he asked without looking up from the case file in his hands.

“Sir, I think you should come and see this.”

Hearing the ton in Alfred’s voice, Bruce put the file down and followed him into the lounge. There on the TV screen was Killer Moth with Selina tied to a chair behind him.

“...as you can see I have captured Catwoman! No harm will come to her if Batman comes to Gotham Park, within the hour, so I can prove I, Killer Moth, am his true adversary.”

“Oh won’t Batman come and save me?” Selian cried out.

Bruce chuckled and shook his head. He honestly couldn't believe her sometimes. He left the lounge and went back to his study. Alfred followed him.

“Aren’t you going to go after him?” Alfred asked.

“It’s only Drury Walker, Alfred. Selina is more than capable of dealing with him.”

 

An hour or so later, Killer Moth came back to the warehouse, clearly pissed off. He slammed his cocoon gun onto the makeshift table he had made out of cinder blocks and a couple of wooden planks.

Selina was far from surprised with this outcome. Of course Bruce didn’t think Killer Moth was worth his time when she was more than capable of dealing with this situation. Normally she wouldn’t have cared, but this time it was messing with her fun.

Nevertheless she was going to keep the act up, for now. If Bruce continued to show no interest then she would have to deal with him.

“He didn’t show up?” Honestly this voice was already starting to annoy her.

“No he didn’t. Guess he doesn’t care about you as much as people say he does. Don’t think that means I’m going to let you go ‘cause I’m not. I just need to figure out another way to get his attention.”

Bruce was going through the evidence of a recent homicide case when the bat signal caught his attention. He sighed. He knew exactly why the signal was being used.

When Bruce reached the signal he was greeted by Jim.

“I saw the broadcast Jim.” he said.

“That’s not what this is about.” Jim replied as he held up what looked like a white moth.

Upon further examination it turned out to be exactly that but with the exception that rather than being a real moth this one was made out of a basic circuit board, a couple LED lights, wiring, and clear plastic.

“There’s dozens of them across Gotham.”

“What are they doing?” Bruce asked.

“So far they’ve been acting like real moths. That being said I don’t want to take the chance that, that changes.”

“I’ll get someone on it. Is that it?”

“We also believe that Drury Walker is responsible for the recent break in at, not only Gotham Zoo, but a few zoos across the country.”

“What makes you think that?”

“All of the moths were stolen.”

Bruce sighed internally. Of course they were.

On his way back to the Cave, Bruce contacted Lucius about the robotic moths. It took them roughly an hour, but they soon figured out that all of the moths were connected to one another and infecting one with a virus would shut all of them down.

 

Selina watched as Killer Moth kicked his one actual table across the warehouse floor, along with the monitor and computer.

From what she could through his ranting and raving was that Bruce had taken the time to shut down his moths yet he showed no signs of actually coming after him.

Over the next few hours Killer Moth’s ideas became less thought out and more chaotic. From constant broadcasts to attacking people on the street with his cocoon gun to now releasing the moths he had stolen.

Selina was still keeping up her damsel in distress act. Although she was beginning to tire of it. Bruce clearly wasn’t biting and she was starting to get very hungry.

 

Bruce watched as several Atlas moths fluttered around his study. He exited the study to find more smaller moths around the Manor. It wasn’t a ridiculous amount, but it was enough that he was starting to become irritated.

“Let me guess, it’s the same across the entire city?” he asked Alfred whom nodded in response. “And it won’t stop unless I put a stop to it...Fine. Time to find out where they are.”

Locating them wasn’t hard. All he had to was look for where the most moths were.

 

Killer Moth laughed. “There’s no way he can ignore this!”

For the first time that night the chances of Bruce finally putting a stop to this insanity looked good. With the amount of moths landing and fluttering around her, Selina was giving him five minutes to get there or she was putting a stop this.

Selina watched as Killer Moth grabbed his cocoon gun and headed for the warehouse’s exit. Just as he reached the door it flew off of its hinges and smashed into him. A few seconds later Bruce entered the warehouse.

“You couldn’t have taken care of him yourself?” he asked as he made his way over to Selina to untie her.

Selina laughed. “Now where is the fun in that?”


End file.
